The Vampire Diaries - Season Seven
Because of Nina Dobrev's decision to leave the show, I decided to write a fanfiction Season Seven where Elena stays part of the main cast. This fanfiction will be written shortly after the season finale of Season Six, so I can continue where they left it. It will be published episode by episode beginning in October 2015. Renewal of The Vampire Diaries for the 2015-2016 season was announced on January 11, 2015, by The CW's President, Mark Pedowitz. Kevin Williamson tweeted to confirm this. Season Summary Season Six of THE VAMPIRE DIARIES began with our heroes mourning the devastating loss of Damon (Ian Somerhalder) and Bonnie (Kat Graham), who turned out to be trapped in a 1994 prison world by a sociopathic magic-siphon named Kai Parker (guest star Chris Wood). Unable to cope with the loss of her love, Elena (Nina Dobrev) compelled away all of her memories of loving Damon, which meant that when he finally returned to Mystic Falls, he had to win her over again. Jeremy made a decision and went on a secret vampire hunting mission. Meanwhile, Caroline (Candice Accola) had to come to terms with her feelings for Stefan (Paul Wesley) in light of her mother’s heartbreaking battle with cancer. That battle ultimately proved fatal, sending both Caroline and Stefan down a dangerous path as humanity-free vampires. Bonnie returned from the prison world with a surprise for Damon, the cure for vampirism, which he ultimately chose to give to Elena. Damon and Stefan came face-to-face with their mother Lily (guest star Annie Wersching), who they long since believed to be dead. As the season built to a wedding between Alaric (Matt Davis) and Jo (guest star Jodi Lyn O’Keefe), Damon used the ceremony to profess his dedication to Elena, but not without a catastrophic event that left lives hanging in the balance. In the wake of Elena Gilbert’s goodbye, in season seven, some characters will recover while others falter. This final season will bring the group both closer and further apart as they discover what they want in life. Damon has trouble dealing with Elena’s current situation with Stefan trying to keep him sane and trying to see how his relationship with Caroline will now develop. Matt will take a surprising journey while Bonnie will face some personal changes. While dealing with their destiny, they must deal with Lily and the Heretics, and a charismatic yet villainous leader with a dangerous and surprising goal. As our heroes try stop their plans from happening, they will make startling revelations, find out long-kept secrets, and discover there’s more to this world than just immortality. But when danger lurks around every corner, how much is immortality actually worth? Can you ever stop being a part of the supernatural community? Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. The series was developed by Kevin Williamson (“The Following,” “Scream”) & Julie Plec (“The Originals,” “Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), who serve as executive producers along with Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Pretty Little Liars”) and Caroline Dries (“Melrose Place,” “Smallville”). Chapters |-|Chapter One= * Chapter I: The Heretics Chapter (Ep. 701-709) ** This chapter begins with the fact that Whitmore College and Mystic Falls is overrun with the vampire-witch hybrids, named as Heretics, determined to make Mystic Falls their own. Meanwhile, one particular person wants to resurrect an old evil that he believes will bring the supernatural community into a new light. Everyone gets to discover where they want to go in life. As Elena learns more about her destiny, she realizes that destiny is not easy to run from. *** The main antagonists of this chapter are Ethan Crane, Lily and the Heretics. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Phantom Chapter (Ep. 710-716) **This chapter deals with a new threat called “The Phantom” that is unleashed upon the town by an unseen force. Matt, Alaric, Bonnie and Idola search for ways to vanquish the creature, but that is not as easy as it seems. Meanwhile, Elena and Stefan try to return from the Phoenix World and discover that Damon and Katherine are alive. It soon becomes apparent that the phantom feeds of their emotions and this puts everyone into emotional peril. ***The main antagonist of this chapter is the Phantom. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Final Chapter (Ep. 717-722) **This chapter focuses on the Mysticals and their plan to put Mystic Falls on the brink of extinction after their phantom plan failed to destroy Elena and her friends. A final revelation is upon them, one that puts Matt in a dangerous position. As our heroes discover what the Heretics are up to, they will learn that everything in life is important and connects in some way, shape or form. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are the Mysticals. The main antagonists of this season are the Mysticals. Plot Characters Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (5/22) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (5/22) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (5/22) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (5/22) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (5/22) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (4/22) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (5/22) * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo (3/22) * Hunter Parrish as Andrew Montez (4/22)* Note: *Appears as a recurring character from 7x02 to 7x07. Supporting Cast * Annie Wersching as Lillian Salvatore (5/22) * Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie (5/22) * Jaiden Kaine as Beau (4/22) * Scarlett Byrne as Nora (5/22) * Teressa Liane as Mary-Louise (5/22) * Tim King as Oscar (3/22) * Luke Benward as William Duncan (5/22) * Adam Gregory as Ethan Crane (4/22) * Alexandra Chando as Marge (5/22) (voice in 7x01) * Madison Riley as Cleo Mitchell (3/22) * Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson (0/22) * William Levy as Corbin Sutton (0/22) Guest Cast * Justice Leak as Malcolm (3/22) (corpse in 7x03) * Todd Lasance as Julian (2/22) * Marisa Quinn as Ryanna (3/22) * Brandi Gerard as Tiki (1/22) * Emily Pierce as Savannah (1/22) * Ahna O'Reilly as Debbie (1/22) * Matthew Underwood as Mikky (1/22) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (0/22) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (0/22) }} Episodes List: 2015-2016 Production News * The series was officially renewed on January 11, 2015 along with The Originals, Arrow, Supernatural, Reign, The 100, The Flash, Jane The Virgin.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/01/cw-renews-8-shows.html This was the networks earliest and largest renewal to date with renewing 8 whole shows at once early in the new year. *With Glenridge Hall Mansion demolished in April 2015 the Salvatore Boarding House won't appear as location in this season unless stock footage of the exterior is used in this season episodes. Notes *The seventeenth episode of this season will be the 150th episode overall. *This is the first season in which the Salvatore Boarding House won't appear as a exterior location, though stock footage might be used, as the real house Glen Ridge Hall Mansion was demolished in April of 2015. *This is the sixth season in which Caroline Forbes is a vampire. *This is also the first full season in which Bonnie Bennett is a living witch since her death in Season 4's The Walking Dead and her return to the world of the living in Season 6's Let Her Go. *This is the third season in which Tyler Lockwood is solely a werewolf, but only as a guest character. **This is the first season to bill Michael Trevino as "Special Guest Starring", rather than "Starring". References Category:Season Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries television series